deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/Adolf Hitler vs Fidel Castro
Adolf Hitler, the dictator of Germany who caused the Holocaust takes on Fidel Castro, the man who nearly caused World War 3. Who is deadliest? To find out, our wikians are testing history's most lethal weapons. No rules, no safety, no mercy. History will be re-written in this duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior! Adolf Hitler Backround Origin-Austria. Service-1919-1945. History-'Adolf Hitler' (20 April 1889 – 30 April 1945) was an Austrian-born German politician and the leader of the Nazi Party. He was chancellor of Germany from 1933 to 1945, and dictator of Nazi Germany from 1934 to 1945. Hitler is commonly associated with the rise of fascism in Europe, World War II, and the Holocaust. Hitler was a veteran of the First World War and entered German politics soon after the 1918 Armistice. After his appointment as chancellor in 1933, he transformed Germany into the Third Reich, adictatorship based on the totalitarian ideology of Nazism. His aim was to establish a new order of absolute Nazi German control in Europe. Hitler oversaw the rearmament of Germany and the invasion of Poland by the Wehrmacht in September 1939, which led to the outbreak of World War II in Europe. Under Hitler's direction,German forces and their European allies occupied most of Europe and North Africa. These gains were gradually reversed after 1941, and in 1945 the Allied armies defeated the German army. Hitler's supremacist and racially motivated policies resulted in the systematic murder of eleven million people, including nearly six million Jews. Adolf Hitler committed suicide in his bunker on April 30, 1945, as Soviet forces closed in on his capital, ending the war in Europe. Loadout Fidel Castro Backround Origin-Cuba. Service-1950s. History-'Fidel Alejandro Castro Ruz'is a Cuban revolutionary and politician. Politically a Marxist-Lenninist, under his administration Cuba was converted into a one-party socialist state with industry being nationalised under state ownership and socialist reforms implemented in all areas of society. Castro became involved in leftist politics, subsequently involving himself in several armed rebellions against right-wing governments in the Dominican Republic and Colombia, he went on to conclude that the U.S.-backed Cuban President Batista had to be overthrown. To this end he led an armed attack on the Moncada Barracks in 1953, but this failed and he was imprisoned. Getting out of prison after a year, he travelled to Mexico, and with the aid of his brother Raul Castro and friend Che Guevara, he assembled together a group of Cuban revolutionaries, the26th of July Movement. Returning with them to Cuba, he took a key role in the Cuban Revolution leading a successful guerrilla against Batista's forces, with Batista himself fleeing into exile in 1959. Castro subsequently came to power and shortly thereafter became Prime Minister of Cuba. He successfully fought off the US-backed Bay of Pigs Invasion and survived numerous attempts on his life. Loadout Voting/battle information The battle will take place in an urban enviorment and it will be a 5 on 5. Voting is in the form of points. 2 point for detailed edges or 2 paragraphs. 1 point for decent edges and 1 well made paragraph. 0 for one word or sentence. Voting ends 3/23/2013. Battle Fidel Castro Adolf Hitler Adolf Hitler and his men move about in their camp in Cuba, awaiting Castro’s arrival. Germany could use a new ally to put pressure on the United States. Hitler desperately needed support, for he knew Germany was losing the war, but little did he know that Cuba had allied themselves with the United States. One of his SS men spots Castro followed by his guards. He studies their movements carefully when one lifts his RPD and aims it at the German. The SS immediately opens fire with his MG-42, killing the light machine gunner. Castro and his forces quickly sprint for cover behind nearby vehicles. Hitler rushes outside his camp with a walther and demands to know what’s going on as his SS troops rush for weapons. The SS gunner runs out of ammo on his MG42 and begins to reload when small object was thrown at him. It landed next to his sandbags and as he turned to inspect it the grenade exploded, sending his right arm and leg flying off his body. Hitler sees the explosion and retreats into his tent with one SS guard as the other two move to engage the threat. They both take up positions behind sandbags as they hear footsteps of approaching hostels. A Cuban soldier advances and immediately gets cut to pieces by the SS troops armed with MP-18. “Cover me!” called a SS troop as he dropped his MP-18. He reached into a nearby bag and brought out a Bouncy Betty. He placed it on the ground near him as his comrade watched the environment. “Geschehen, lässt zurückgreifen.” Said the SS as he went back for his MP-18. He reached for the weapon when a sudden burst of machine gunfire hit his comrade in the head. The other SS saw the Cuban soldier advancing and quickly drew his walther. He fired three rounds, the first two hitting his chest, the last hitting his head. Castro moved forward armed with a machete in one hand and StarPD in the other. He fired several rounds into the SS troops as his last Cuban soldier grabbed his fallen comrades’ RPD. The Cuban soldier leg the way into the Nazi camp. He scanned the German tents and quickly identified Hitler’s tent. He led the way as Castro followed slowly behind him. The man walked slowly and stepped on a strange object. He looked down as Castro rushed to move out of the way, until moments later it leaps into the air and explodes. Castro stands up as an and walks into the camp, angered. A SS soldier leaves Hitler’s tent armed with a flammenwerfer and aims it at Castro. Before Castro could react he is already caught in flames. He drops both his weapons and falls to the ground, screaming in pain as the flames swallow his body. Hitler exits his tent to see the man burning and as his SS raised his walther he grabbed the man’s hand and said “Lassen thim brennen.” Out of 1,000 battles... Expert's opinion In this battle the long range light machine guns and medium range sub machine guns were important factors for both sides, which played into Hitler's favor. His MG-42 is superior in nearly every statistic when compared to the RPD. The MP-18 and Walther P38 had the superior ammo count over the StarPD and Skorpion. The Flammenwerfer easily dominated the machete thanks to it's greater range. Castro is superior in x-factors, but in the end Hitler just carried more ammuntion with him, and that is what brought him the win here. Up next Destoryah will fight Monster X. Category:Blog posts